The Past, Present, and Future of Draco Malfoy
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Draco is miserable. What happens when he is visited by the ghosts of his past, present, and future on Christmas Eve? Happy Holidays fellow fanfic lovers! :) Plz review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Happy holidays fellow fanfic lovers! Here's my Christmas present to you! JKR rocks Dobby's socks! She owns everything you recognize from Harry's majestically epic world! REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Pre-fic Character List (please read!):**

Main:

Draco Malfoy; age 29; light blonde hair; gray eyes; pureblood; Advisor to the Minister for Magic

Astoria Greengrass; age 27; dark brown hair; blue eyes; pureblood; housewife

Scorpius Malfoy; age 3; light blonde hair; blue eyes; pureblood

Ghosts:

The Ghost of Christmas Past (a.k.a Fred Weasley); age 31 (if still alive); bright red hair; brown eyes; pureblood; ghost (formerly co manager of WWW)

The Ghost of Christmas Present (a.k.a Nymphadora Tonks); age 36 (if still alive); changing hair color; twinkling dark eyes; half-blood; ghost (formerly Auror)

The Ghost of Christmas Future (a.k.a Dumbledore); age 126 (if still alive); wispy white hair/beard; blue eyes; half-blood; ghost (formerly Hogwarts Headmaster)

Guest Appearances:

Hannah (nee Abbott) Longbottom; age 29; honey blonde hair; amber eyes; half-blood; Landlady of the Leaky Cauldron

Neville Longbottom; age 29; dark brown hair; hazel eyes; pureblood; Hogwarts Herbology Professor

+ 'The Longbottom Offspring'-Daniel; age 7; dark brown hair; amber eyes; 3/4 blood, Allie; age 5; honey blonde hair (in pigtails); hazel eyes; 3/4 blood, Bethany; age 3; honey blonde hair (in pigtails); amber eyes; 3/4 blood, Nick; age 1; dark brown hair; hazel eyes; 3/4 blood

Susan (nee Bones) MacMillan; age 29; bright red hair; brown eyes; half-blood; Wizengamot official

Ernie MacMillan; age 29; darkish blonde hair; emerald eyes; pureblood; Wizengamot official

Luna (nee Lovegood) Scamander; age 28; light blonde hair; blue eyes; pureblood; Magizoologist

Seamus Finnigan; age 29; sandy brown hair; blue eyes; half-blood; MoM Department of Magical Games and Sports official

Hermione (nee Granger) Weasley; age 29ish; light brown hair; brown eyes; muggle-born; Head of the MoM Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

Ronald Weasley; age 29; bright red hair; blue eyes; pureblood; Auror

Ginny (nee Weasley) Potter; age 28; bright red hair; brown eyes; pureblood; Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the _Daily Prophet _

Harry Potter; age 29; black hair; bright green eyes; half-blood; Head of the MoM Auror Office

George Weasley; age 31; bright red hair; brown eyes; pureblood; co manager of WWW

& (Fred already mentioned in the 'Ghosts' Section)

...possibly more to come if I think of them!

* * *

_**24 December 2009 (Prologue)**_

29 year old Draco Malfoy glanced around his large office at the Ministry of Magic. He was in a high position as the Advisor to the Minister for Magic. It was a very good job because it allowed him to remain extremely rich and well known in the wizarding world. On the outside he seemed like a normal businessman, but no one knew how unhappy he really was.

His family had fallen to pieces by the end of the Second Wizarding War; Aunt Bellatrix killed by Molly Weasley, Uncle Rodolphus sentenced to life in Azkaban, Aunt Andromeda disgusted with the lot of them, Cousin Tonks and Uncle Ted murdered, his father Lucius an alcoholic, and his mother Narcissa nothing more than a shell of her old self.

He tried to smile for the cameras and the reporters asking all those numerous questions about stupid nothings. Really, he did, but it was hard. Nothing brought him joy anymore, now he didn't even have Astoria and his 3 year old son Scorpius to cheer him up when he was feeling down.

He'd recently recieved the final divorce papers, sealing the agreement that his marriage to Astoria was over. Draco sighed as he glanced down at the numerous pictures of little Scorp on his desk. Never again would he get to spend time with him, Astoria was furious, she wouldn't even let him visit.

All because of one stupid mistake, just one unfortunate incident. He'd gotten drunk at a party and slept with his ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, and then lied to Astoria about it, but she'd found out from her older sister Daphne who was friends with Pansy. None of that mattered now anyways, it was over with, Draco thought sadly to himself.

He slammed down a large stack of papers on his desk with a loud sigh. He then buttoned up his coat and grabbed his expensive leather briefcase before walking out of his office, and slamming the door behind him.

It was a dark and cold Christmas Eve night. The sky was a darkish blue, almost purple color and the stars twinkled brightly. He could faintly see a star larger than the others and guessed it was the famous North Star. In the distance, the large clock face of Big Ben cast it's luminous glow into the darkness. Also, it was snowing heavily and the wind blew harshly.

Draco crunched through the lonely, snow covered London sidewalks towards the Leaky Cauldron, hoping to get a warm Butterbeer before heading home to Malfoy Manor. However, as he approached the pub, he noticed that there were no delicious smells in the air and it appeared to be closed. Only a few lights could be seen on within.

He decided to walk closer anyways. Suddenly, a large snowball smacked the side of his head. "What the bloody hell was that?!" He exclaimed in outrage, turning on his heel to see who did it. What he found was a laughing Hannah Longbottom, landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, coming towards him.

"So sorry!" she managed to choke out through her laughter.

"Did you throw this at me?" Draco asked, a bored expression across his face.

"No, Daniel did, but it was quite funny," Hannah replied, composing herself.

Draco looked down to see three small children smiling mischeviously and a baby boy no more than a year old giggling in Hannah's arms. He'd often heard of the loud mini Longbottoms that ran wild in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, the Longbottom offspring, should've known," Draco remarked dryly. "So where is the Herbology master, the snake slayer, Professor Longbottom tonight?" he added mockingly, raising an eyebrow.

Hannah tucked a loose strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear. "He'll be home soon, he's just finishing up in the greenhouses," she told him in an equally dry voice.

Draco nodded. "Oh, so I see you're not in your usual post tonight, thought I might swing by for a Butterbeer but it seems like you're just goofing around," he commented.

"Excuse me? Why, it's Christmas Eve for Merlin's sake! No one should be working tonight, even Neville's not truly working-just spending time with his plants, why don't you run on home and spend time with your family," Hannah glared at him.

"I haven't got one do I?" Draco spat.

"Of course you do, go and see them," Hannah said.

Draco snorted. "You always were such a foolish girl, haven't you heard? Why, it's all over the _Prophet _it is! The divorce has been sealed, Astoria and I are finished, and she's keeping my son!" he snapped.

Hannah's face fell. "I've been a bit busy lately, excuse me for not keeping up with the latest gossip, it's sort of hard with four kids and a pub to manage. I'm sorry to hear that though, you really should go and see your son atleast," she said.

"Like I'd ever take advice from the bubbly badger," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh give it a rest Malfoy! Can't you be nice for once in your life?" Hannah asked, exhasperated.

Draco scoffed and, without another word, continued on his way. Just what he needed when he was already in a bad mood. He didn't look back, but threw the snowball over his shoulder, secretly hoping it would knock the crooked _Leaky Cauldron _sign off of it's hinges.

He could faintly hear Hannah sigh before she went back to playing with her obnoxious children in the snow. He remembered all too well how he used to tease both Hannah and her husband.

Hannah Abbott, otherwise known as 'the Bubbly Badger' and 'the Hogwarts Crybaby", wasn't just the most annoying girl in their year or even in Hufflepuff. She was the most annoying girl in all of Hogwarts, atleast in Draco's opinion.

Neville Longbottom, the biggest doofus Hogwarts had ever seen, was a favorite target of Draco and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Draco thought it was a joke that the Sorting Hat had placed such a screw up in Gryffindor. Only at the very end did he finally get brave.

In Draco's spiteful opinion, he couldn't think of a couple that deserved eachother more. On a sadder note however, their family was a right hand better than his own at the time.

By the time he'd snapped out of his thoughts, he was already on the outskirts of London. He turned around to make sure no muggles were in sight, and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. It was a large and beautiful estate, but it was dark and lonely.

His father was in the St. Mungo's rehabilitation ward, and his mother was likely holed up in her room on the other side of the Manor. Draco let out a bitter sigh as he went through the large iron gates and stepped into his home.

It too, was dark and cold. He flipped on the lights and cracked open a bottle of Firewhiskey before grabbing the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet_, and plopping down in his black leather armchair beside the roaring and crackling fire in the fireplace.

He wished he could somehow go back in time and fix everything, but he had no idea how. The idea seemed so foreign and impossible, he didn't even dare to attempt it. Draco decided to just let things run their course, whatever happened in the end, would be for the best. This decision revealed his inner laziness, and lack of guilt, but he'd learn, whether he wanted to or not.

Soon enough, he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

_**The Ghost of Christmas Past**_

_(24 December 2009, 12 o'clock midnight)_

There was a loud bang within the room, causing Draco to wake with a start. He looked around in alarm and noticed that the last embers of the roaring fire had fizzled out. It was now completely dark in the large living room, and Draco was a bit afraid.

He grabbed his wand off of the side table. "Lumos," he whispered into the darkness, to light it. He stood up slowly and shone it in corners and behind furniture. "Who's there?" he asked, fear filling his voice.

"Turn around ya silly bloke! I'm over here I am!" came a male's voice, startling Draco.

"Show yourself!" Draco warned, spinning on his heel.

"No you dunce, over _here_!" the voice teased.

"I mean it! I-I'll call someone! I'll report you, whoever you are, just watch!" Draco threatened, failing miserably to hide his fear.

"Oh alright, alright. Just so ya know, it's a bit difficult to report a ghost mate," the voice said. Just then, someone Draco swore he'd never see again, emerged from the shadows near the fireplace. It was Fred Weasley.

Draco's eyes snapped wide open and his mouth hung agape. He tried to speak but his throat was completely dry and he couldn't even form a sentence. Fred had been murdered by his late Aunt Bellatrix during the Battle of Hogwarts, hence why Fred's mother Molly Weasley killed her to get revenge.

"Y-You're...Weasley?" Draco managed to choke out, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Right here mate, Fred Weasley, in the flesh...well...not exactly, in the er...air!" Fred replied, trying to come up with a smartass remark.

"Your mum killed my aunt," Draco stated bluntly, he had nothing else to say.

"Your aunt killed me," Fred reminded him.

"True," Draco nodded. There was an awkward pause before he spoke again. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be, uh, floating around somewhere or something?" he asked.

Fred let out a bellowing laugh. "Floating around he says! You aren't the brightest one are ya Malfoy? I'm here because it's my job to show you your past this Christmas. I didn't ask to be here, I was assigned the task!" he explained.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Show me my past?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"That's what I said isn't it? C'mon mate, keep up will you?" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Er...and if I refuse?" Draco challenged, backing away.

Fred sped across the room to float behind him. "There's no refusing mate, if I have to be here, then you have to do what I say," he replied.

Draco felt like saying 'where else would you be, you're a ghost' but decided against it. Instead, he just shook his head and crossed his arms defiantly. "I don't know how you plan to get me to go along with this," he challenged.

"Let's see then shall we? I think I can make lots of things happen, considering we're wizards and also I have more mystical power now that I'm a ghost," Fred said.

"I'm not going with you," Draco told him, sitting on the sofa.

Fred was quiet for a few seconds. Finally, he spoke again. "Do you feel any...guilt? Like, if you could go back and change something, would you?" he asked out of nowhere.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. He thought for a minute. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, you used to be quite the bully mate. A real jerk if you'd like it phrased that way. Just wondering if a bloke like you, a spoiled rich prat, ever has any regrets?" Fred cocked a thin red eyebrow.

"You don't know what I'm going through right now! Don't you dare make it sound like my life is so bloody perfect, because it's not!" Draco snapped, clenching his fists.

"Never said it was mate, just answer the first question, then we can get on with the real reason I'm here," Fred said.

"Fine, I can't believe I'm confiding in a Weasley, but yes I do actually," Draco admitted. "Now why are you here?" he wanted to know.

"Ah yes, right, that," Fred nodded. "Well you see I've been sent here to show you the error of your ways this Christmas. You'll be visited by three ghosts this evening, the ghosts of your past, present, and future respectively. I'm the first ghost, the ghost of Christmas past. You have to come with me and I'll take you back in time so you can see what a spoiled little git you used to be," he explained.

"Oh, excellent, thanks for the compliment. Yeah, no, I'd rather not go," Draco scoffed.

"You've no choice mate," Fred reminded him.

"Who's choice is it then?" Draco asked with an annoyed eye roll.

"I'm not obligated to say," Fred smirked.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms again, he didn't even know if this was real or if it was a dream, so he decided to just give in and see what happened. Fred grinned a truly triuphant grin, and then flicked his wand. There was a flash of bright flash of purple light and a loud crack, and Draco was sent back in time with the ghost of Fred to discover his past mistakes.


End file.
